Hurricane
by Zombiekittie
Summary: His recklessness almost cost him his life. Everything is perfect until you realize you're more vulnerable than you thought, and Steven Hyde hates feeling vulnerable.


This came to me one day in the car, because these are the types of things I think of while I'm on my way into work. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the others will be much longer. I don't own anything other than the plot.

* * *

><p><em>January 17th, 1982<br>Point Place Hospital  
><em>

Kitty Foreman waited patiently, teary-eyed and sleep deprived next to her foster-sons bed. The other kids stayed as long as they could, but one by one each had to return to their respective homes, the responsibilities the next day awaited them, expecting more effort than they were willing to spare. Eric had classes in the morning. Donna had an early morning at the radio station. Fez had work at the salon. Kelso was still in Chicago and wouldn't be able to make it home til the weekend.

Kitty let out a sigh and stood up, stretching her arms and legs. She looked over to Steven, trying to hold back her tears. Shaking her head she walked out of the room into the bright white hallways of the hospital she knows so well. Perking up a tiny bit she took a short walk to one of the small lounges on the floor. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the round tables. Countless minutes that felt like hours passed by almost unnoticed to Kitty. He hot cup of coffee eventually lost it''s steam and cooled to room temperature. She didn't even realize there was someone else in the room with her until they sat down across from her.

"How are you doing, Kitty?" The woman with light brown hair asked.

"I'm alright, I guess." Kitty replied, barely breaking her attention away from the coffee.

"I heard the police say that was the accident of the century, we're lucky he's not in worse condition." Kitty remained silent, the caffeine from the coffee clearly not doing it's job. "Go home and get some rest, we've got it, Kitty, he's in good hands."

Kitty looked up from her coffee, he eyes red and tired. "I'm not here because I think Steven isn't in good hands," Kitty started, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I'm here because I made a promise to him. When we took him in, I promised I'd always be there for him, like a good mother should. I can't abandon him like everyone else has." She took a sip of her coffee, obviously unsatisfied with the luke-warm taste.

"Kitty.."

"I should get back, Loretta." She smiled and poured the dark brown liquid down the sink. "I'll call you if we need anything."

"Take care, Kitty." She gave her a half-hearted smile and watched the blonde walk out of the small room and down the hall.

The rest of the night and early morning remained uneventful. Kitty eventually nodded off, only to be awoken around 9am by one of the nurses. The knock at the door startled her but she quickly regained composure and smiled and the young woman with dirty blonde hair.

"Good morning, Kitty." The nurse said and set a vase of violets down on one of the tables. "Those just came for Mr. Hyde, pretty, don't you think?"

"They're beautiful, I wonder who they're from." Kitty questioned to herself, getting up to look for a card. When she couldn't find one frowned for a moment then turned her attention to the nurse taking Hyde's vitals. "He still hasn't woken up."

The nurse stopped what she was doing for a brief moment, taken back by the strong woman's words. "Kitty, you of all people should know how exhausted the body is after an accident like that."

"I know, it's just so different, so nerve-wracking when it hits your own family." Kitty responded

It was quiet for a moment before the nurse spoke again. "He's a strong boy. He'll be good as new before you know it." She removed her gloves and threw them away before turning to look at Kitty. "He seems to be on the right track. Everything is healing perfectly."

"Well that's great to hear."Kitty responded with a smile as the nurse left quietly. She sighed and leaned back into the plush couch, turning her attention outside as the world seemed to pass by without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far, this is my first 'That 70's Show' fic afterall.<p> 


End file.
